


I've stayed for so long but you won't let me leave

by CSavageWrites



Series: Good Omens Works [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSavageWrites/pseuds/CSavageWrites
Summary: It was quite funny actually, that after 6000 years of pining after someone he thought would never love him back, only when the opportunity to move on finally presented itself would Aziraphale finally begin to take an interest.





	I've stayed for so long but you won't let me leave

It was quite funny actually, that after 6000 years of pining after someone he thought would never love him back, only when the opportunity to move on finally presented itself would Aziraphale finally begin to take an interest. 

After the Apocalypse that wasn't, Crowley had went back to Tadfield to check up on Adam, as he wanted to know whether he still had his demonic powers. It was there that he had met Anathema properly for the first time, after seeing a naked man run out of her Cottage and towards the rather beat up car outside. It seemed that relationships don't work out so well when they're based on near death panic. Either way, out of curiosity or empathy, he started talking to her. 

A witch, well aware of the presence of supernatural forces and willing to bend and break the rules as necessary. They got on much better than he was expecting, and wound up talking for hours, not a worry in the world that someone might catch them. After all, what's wrong with a demon talking to a human, it was part of his job after all? It was an unexpected relief, like a weight off his back, to be able to freely talk to someone without having to worry about hiding. He had tried to talk to other humans in the past, but had needed to watch what he said, lest he let slip about his less than human nature. 

Needless to say, they kept in contact. Anathema had decided to stay in Tadfield, liking England far more than she thought she would and wanting to be there for Adam if his powers surged up again. They talked for months, occasionally meeting up whenever Crowley was bored of temptations or Anathema was travelling near London. Crowley knew it wouldn't last, she was still human after all, mortal to the core, but it was a nice reprieve. 

Of course, just after settling in to his new routine, Aziraphale found out. He wasn't intending to hide it, if anything he thought the Angel would be glad that he had someone else to bother, though that hadn't seemed to be the case at all. 

It was at the bookshop. Crowley was lounging on the sofa, basking in the sun as Zira politely rebuffed customers when they tried to but something. Anathema, not finding Crowley in his apartment, had dropped by to see if he was in. 

"Hello Aziraphale, do you know where Crowley is? He wasn't at his apartment." Silence. Crowley lifted his head up in confusion, spotting by Anathema easily.  
"His apartment? Why would you be there? Crowley hates inviting people over, says it ruins his aesthetic." Ah, yes, he had said that. Though he had since invited Zira over. Although by the look on Anathema's face Zira was not reacting very well. 

"Oh. Well I visit sometimes, when I'm up in London, so I just drop by occasionally."  
"Ah, I see. Well there's-"  
"S'alright Angel. I'm up. Hello Anathema, lovely to see you again. Shall we be off?" Seemingly confused by Aziraphale's behaviour, but relieved to leave, she agreed, them both saying their goodbyes to Zira on the way out. 

It wasn't long after that before Zira was dropping snide comments to whoever would hear it. Remarking on the efficiency of the Witch Burnings and the petty nature of humans. It was obvious that he was upset, but Crowley couldn't quite figure out why. It wasn't until they were going out to dinner and Zira remarked on how Crowley must be wishing to go with Anathema instead that he understood. 

"Angel, why are you so upset that I've been meeting up with her? I thought you'd be happy I've finally got someone else to pester."

"I just don't want you getting hurt, is all. She's a human Crowley, she won't even make it a century and before you know it she'll be gone. Don't waste your time. You'll only upset yourself."

"Angel. I know, i just like having someone to talk to without having to look over my shoulder all the time. I don't have to worry about Hell asking questions. My side-"

"Our Side! We're on Our Side Crowley, remember! Or have you not heard yourself. I chose you! Not heaven, not Earth, You! What does some silly human girl have that I don't? You've been waiting all these years for me to make a decision and now that I have you go and choose someone else. Am I not enough for you anymore?" 

"Angel. You - I thought you - I didn't know. You never said, you said we weren't even friends. I asked you and you rejected me. Again and again. But I kept asking, because I always thought, maybe this time will be different. I waited 6000 years for you and I'd do it again. Please. Just, say it? For me?" Demons don't cry. Demons don't cry. Fuck okay, Demons cry. This Demon is crying. Why won't it stop. 

After so long, he would finally hear the one thing he's always wanted to hear. It wouldn't be perfect, he'd have to talk to Anathema and actually talk about 'emotions' with Zira. But it would be worth it, everything would be worth it to hear his Angel say those words. 

"I Love You, Crowley. More than anything. More than God, more than Books, more than Crepes. Neither Heaven nor Hell could take you away from me. I Love You."


End file.
